Pieces
by menz815
Summary: A series of drabbles and one-shots about our favorite couple Booth and Bones! I know the idea has been used several times, but please R&R!
1. The Dedication

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones or any of the characters, so don't sue me.

A/N: So this idea has been done several times, but I guess I'm jumping onto the bandwagon. This series will just be a collection of drabbles and one-shots. I don't have much time to write full length stories unfortunately. :(

Hope you enjoy and please review!

* * *

Another year, another book. You find yourself once again struggling with the hardest part. It's the first page people read. A small sentence, a little snippet, but it's these words that mean the most. The dedication page.

It's not the question of who to dedicate it to. He's your partner, your best friend. He even kept you from throwing away the manuscript you hold in your hands. The problem is what to say. How do you portray all the gratitude, trust, and respect you feel into one miniscule line? How do you define what you are to each other?

You deal with the truth, and the truth is, there isn't enough paper in the world for you to write what he means to you. What you have cannot be defined in one sentence, one line. Your time together has not been a snippet in the history of your life. So you do what you can and hope he reads this page just like he reads you.

_To Special Agent Seeley Booth, my partner and steadfast friend. Because of you, I'm no longer stuck in limbo._

* * *

Please review! I'll try and put up another one soon!


	2. So Close and Still So Far

A/N: This didn't start out being a song fic, but somewhere along the way, I realized the song So Close by Jon McLaughlin was just so similar to what I was writing that it ended up that way. I absolutely love that song too and the movie Enchanted. If you haven't seen the movie or heard the song, you should definitely check it out ;)

Hope you enjoy! Please review!

* * *

_You're in my arms  
And all the world is calm  
The music playing on for only two  
So close together  
And when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive_

_A life goes by  
Romantic dreams will stop  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
And now forever I know  
All that I wanted to hold you  
So close_

_So close to reaching that famous happy end  
Almost believing this was not pretend  
And now you're beside me and look how far we've come  
So far we are so close_

_How could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now?  
We're so close  
To reaching that famous happy end  
And almost believing this was not pretend  
Let's go on dreaming for we know we are  
So close  
So close  
And still so far_

The music slows down as she walks into the banquet hall and though your back is turned from the entrance, you still know she's there just by the shiver that runs down your spine. You spin around and meet her expectant gaze. She looks beautiful like always and you marvel at you own self-control. How have you waited so long without touching that porcelain skin, without playing with her loose curls, without meeting her full lips with your own? For once, you allow yourself an indulgence.

"May I have this dance?" You say, offering your hand.

"You may." She grins, her eyes twinkling as brightly as the diamonds hanging from the dangling chandelier.

You lead her to the dance floor and it is not long before you fall into step. Spinning around the floor, you hardly notice the other couples waltzing around you; it is only her eyes you see.

For once, you both aren't talking, simply staring, and even though words haven't been spoken, you know what she's saying. She comes in closer, resting her head upon your shoulder, and you are taken aback by the gesture. With your hand on the small of her back, you bring her closer and press your cheek to her hair, relishing in the softness against your rough stubble. She smells like lavender and latex, and odd combination, but so her, and you ache to taste her, to run your fingers through the hair trailing down her neck, and to inhale her intoxicating smell all night. Instead, you bring her hand to your chest, clasping it within your own, and place a soft kiss to her temple.

Your heart beats steadily underneath her palm, and you sigh, knowing that's the closest she will ever get to it.

Why?

Because some things just aren't worth the risk.

* * *


End file.
